The High blood and the Low blood
by SugarySweetKitten
Summary: Okay so, i will be adding more of these later, but what happens so far is it goes over what exactly Karkat is going through in his pauper life, so if you have read the prince and the pauper you'll know where i'm heading with this that's all I'm going to say No spoilers! *SSK*
1. The Low blood's life

**Okay so here's my first Fanfiction, so I'm kind of nervous about this...Um, first of all the characters aren't mine…Clearly they belong to Hussie, If they had belonged to me kk would still be here…By the way if I'm off color on the planets I ask that you guys please not flame me…I do not know very much about Alternia, and if the characters are OOC I am very sorry. Oh almost forgot this is an adaptation of the Prince and the pauper, so I'll be using some idea's from there. ~*SSK*~**

It was midmorning on the planet of Alternia; most of the lower bloods were out being beggars excluding a troll wearing a black sweater slightly worn for it were the only low bloods shirt he had owned at the time. Kankri had been extremely irritable lately unlike his normally poise and annoying self. "Karkat get out there and get some money so we can afford the food and this ram shack hive we live in!" The little low blood could really care less about the house he longed to be along with the high bloods in their regal palaces, and less pitiful living standards.

Though neither the less if he hadn't he knew he would get a beating for not doing so, though sadly the little troll with nubby horns had to deal with this consistently. Simply to say it was the life of a low blood in all, though it was dreadful the troll had grown accustomed to living to these otherwise horrendous standards. Slowly the Low blood trudged out the door and went into the slums of the city simply going and plopping down alongside a building and going back to his fantasies of royal life.

Time passed and the streets began to grow empty, he might as well get home before he was beaten more severely for coming home empty handed. After his beatings he had decided to retire and call it a night before something even more eventful would happen. "DAMN BEING A LOWBLOOD BLOWS…UGH! WHAT I WOULDN'T GIVE BE A HIGHBLOOD JUST FOR ONE DAY!" He muttered lowly before turning on his side on the scratchy messy wooden floor in which he happened to be sleeping on instead of the more comfortable slabs in which the high bloods had possessed.

Eventually after several complaints, the small low blood hade began to let his fantasies wash over his mind and let sleep slowly but surely claim him.

~Part one completed~


	2. Meeting the prince

It was a bright morning unlike yesterdays more gloomy series of dreadfulness. The small Low blood awoke from his slumber and sighed softly, not waking to what exactly he had planned and really longed for, there was no palace awaiting his tired weary eyes, only the filthy, slightly deteriorated place that they called their hive. Slowly but surely the small nubby horned troll rolled off of the uncomfortable itchy floor and stood on his feet, before slowly but surely dragging himself into the front room and walking out the door, he very well knew his duties as having to do so and utterly fail at getting any source of currency and come home to yet another whipping, and brutal beating.

Though the small troll lost track of where or what he was doing so by the time he had actually managed to look up he was in the outskirts of town, which were where the luckier medium set bloods happened to be living, the houses where far more regal, well kept, not to add probably nicer than that of the lowest of the low bloods so called "Housing." He was marveled by what he was seeing, though wait wasn't the prince not to far from here ? Surely he couldn't be that far from where the mutant blood was already standing ! The small nimble troll set off quickly before running into the castle grounds, truly a work of art on their own, pristine, and gorgeous !

The small low blood carefully made his way to the castle where he had saw the prince, he really didn't look like one, but he was indeed the prince himself, and since he was a high blood this meant that in some people's terms he should be highly admirable, which unexpectedly once he got past the strange looking makeup he was highly admirable, if not adorable. Though Karkats gawking and admiration was interrupted, by one of the guards that rudely snatched him up and tossed him into the streets."HEY T-THAT WASN'T NICE DAMN IT !" The guard simply scoffed and rolled his eyes, before a slightly high pitched, but otherwise normal voice sprang forth."HeY mOtHeRfUcKeR tHaT iS'nT nIcE ! bRiNg HiM oVeR hErE !" The small prince cried stamping his foot against the ground in a slight furious manner.

The guard dumbfounded simply looked at the prince then the beggar before grunting and huffing softly and stepping aside before letting the small beggar into the royal castle walls. Karkat timidly walked into the royal walls unsure of why exactly the prince could ever let him set foot into the castle walls, but elated that the small prince had. "H-HELLO..MY LIEGE.." Karkat had said softly before doing a slight curtsy which had happened to extract a slight chuckle from the small prince."YoU dO'nT nEeD tO uSe NoNe Of tHaT EdIcIaTe GaRbAgE...Uh.."

"KARKAT.." He said softly before looking down and kicking his foot off the ground shyly. "YeAh...KaRkAt..So WhErE iS iT yOu CoMe FrOm ?" He asked looking at him in a curious manner."I COME FROM DEEP IN THE CITY A FEW GOOD MILES AWAY FROM HERE." He said softly before nodding and looking up at the prince who gave him a interested look."Do TeLl.." He said with a smile, and eyes twinkling with interest, so it went back and forth between the two discussing their royal and pauper lives, which both had seemed fascinated about each others lives. "THOUGH THE ONLY BAD THING IS THAT I GET BEATEN.."

**~* Okay i'll put the rest in chapter 3 so yes i'm sorry this one is so much longer than the other chapter...But i'm working on this being as in my class were so much more ahead than what i can type..I'll have to cut some corners in the book in order to keep this interesting for everyone ! Reviews and favs are appriciated Thank you so very much !*~**

**~*SSK*~ **


End file.
